Adalynn Monroe/Ability
Special Ability Abilities: ''Telekinesis, Advanced Telekinesis, Master Telekinesis (learning)'' '' Further Basic Telekinesis '' Binding. ''' ''To keep an object from being moved. ''Levitation. To lift an object. ''Psionic Strength. ''To augment the user's physical strength. '' Telekinetic Bullet Projection. ''To project telekinetic energy or objects as bullets.'' Telekinetic Choking. ''To strangle others. '' Telekinetic Maneuver. ''To alter an object's directional course.'' Telekinetic Grip. ''To grasp an oject firmly in place.'' Telekinetic Pull/Push. ''To pull objects towards the user. Or push objects away from the user. '' '' Further Advanced Telekinesis '' '' ''Elemental Manipulation. '' Alternate the natural elements of existence at a sub-molecular level. ''Homing Effect. ''To make any object automatically follow, home in and lock in on its targets until it hits them. ''Molecular Manipulation. ''To manipulate matter and energy at a molecular level. '' Motion Manipulation. ''Guide or shift directional vectors through direct molecular motion manipulation. '' Motor-Skill Manipulation. ''To manipulate the movement of others. '' Object Manipulation. ''To alter an object's inner workings. (Sometimes associated with Intuitive Aptitude) Property Manipulation. Changing the physical and chemical properties. ''Self-Molecular Manipulation. ''To manipulate self at a molecular level.'' Spatial Sense. ''To 'see' one's surroundings using telekinesis.'' Telekinetic Aura. ''Possess powerful telekinetic extension field from oneself. ''Telekinetic Blast. ''Emit telekinesis energy to make blast that destroys anything in the user's way.'' Telekinetic Combat. ''To use telekinesis in physical combat. ''Telekinetic Compression. ''To crush an object. ''Telekinetic Constructs. ''To create objects/weapons/creatures out of telekinetic energy.'' Telekinetic Destruction. ''To make an object explode.'' Telekinetic Flight. ''To use telekinesis to fly. ''Transmutation. ''Ability of changing molecules turning anything into almost anything else. ''Unarmed Weapon Wielding. ''To control weapons without touching them.'' Wound Inducement. ''To use telekinesis to cause physical wounds to others. '' '' '''Further Master Telekinesis (Learning) - Atomic/Energy Manipulation. ''To control matter and energy at the atomic level. '' '- Dimensional Travel.' To bend the fabric of dimensional barriers.Allowing for travel through wormholes or teleportation-like movement. '' '- Neural Impulse Manipulation. ' ''To redirect the electrical signals between the brain and nerves. Achieving control over thoughts, feelings and movement of a body. Can potentially reanimate corpes for a short amount of time. '- Organic Manipulation. ' To manipulate organic matter. Can basically age shift through telekinetically manipulating cells. '' '- Psionic Explosion.' ''To create and discharge a destructive psychic energy across a wide range. '- Remote Telekinesis.' To manipulate matter that is not within the user's location. '' '- Vibration Emission.' ''To emit a powerful vibration strong enough to make items shatter (sonic boom). '- Weather Manipulation.' To manipulate the weather. '' Further Ultimate Telekinesis (To Learn)'' '- Particle/Partical Energy Manipulation.' To manipulate matter at the basest level and partical energy. '- Space-Time Manipulation. ' To manipulate and distort the space-time continuum. '' '- Subatomic/Energy Manipulation.' ''To control matter and energy at subatomic levels. '' '- Universal Force Manipulation.' ''To manipulate both the physical and esoteric forces of the universe. '' 'Weaknesses' '- Telekinesis Immunity.' ''- May only be capable of moving objects they could physically move. '' ''- May not be able to manipulate magic-based matters or energy. ''- Psychic strength may be proportional to the user's capacity, meaning an opponent with physical strength stronger than the user's mental strength may break free or be immune to the ability altogether. '' ''- May only move objects that can be seen. '' ''- May be unable to move certain items. '' '- Psychic Energy Absorption 'can negate this power. '' '- Could be ineffective against those who control themselves at fundamental levels. '' '' '''Probable Advances Omnikinesis Psionic Manipulation.